Nuestra Libertad
by NekoDarge
Summary: ERERI/RIREN La lucha contra los titanes está a punto de terminar, pero nuestro joven castaño y su amado capitán aun deben pasar por muchas otras pruebas para poder estar juntos... "Voy a abrir mis alas, te tomaré en brazos y alzaré el vuelo; te llevaré tan alto que nunca nadie podrá hacerte daño"
1. Chapter 1

No podía creer que realmente estuvieran teniendo esa conversación. Había pasado casi un año desde que no veían un titán cerca de los muros y antes de ello debieron pasar otros tres años de lucha para lograrlo. Tres años en los que un joven de ojos esmeralda arriesgo su vida miles de veces para darles libertad a esa bola de mal agradecidos

-El rey aun tiene sus dudas con el chico -Dijo un hombre pelirrojo sentado frente al escritorio, enviado por el rey claro, quien no se cansaba de ponerle trabas a la legión.

-Ya lo dije, no hay porque tenerlas, el joven nos a demostrado su lealtad en cada lucha- dijo Erwin un tanto exasperado ya.

Llevaban horas dándole vuelta a lo mismo mientras el afectado de todo esto esperaba afuera en el pasillo. La decisión que estaba por tomarse era realmente importante pero los problemas planteados eran realmente estúpidos a los ojos de cierto sargento.

-Ademas, ya a aprendido a controlar a su titan casi a la perfección

-Yo no dudo de su lealtad hacia la legión, pero no podemos permitir fallas - agrego Pixis quien tambien se encontraba en la reunión

-Aun que las cosas fallaran, tenemos a Levi, el puede ayudarlo y el chico confía en el- dijo Erwin

-No lo se ¿Que tanto confías tú en el Levi?- pregunto pixis

Por un segundo el nombrado medito la pregunta, sabia que debía elegir las palabras indicadas para que entendieran que podían confiar en su mocoso. Pero realmente no necesito mucho tiempo, tan solo diría la verdad.

-Le confiaría mi propia vida- dijo este seriamente mientras le arrebataba el arma de las manos al guardia que estaba parado junto a la puerta y salia al pasillo con todos siguiendo de cerca. Les demostraría que podían confiar en el.

Sorprendida por sus palabras e imaginado lo que pensaba hacer, Hange hizo un intentó en vano por detenerlo.  
En dos zancadas el azabache cruzo el pasillo hasta llegar donde estaba su destino y puso el arma en manos del castaño para después hacer que apuntara hacia su propia cabeza. Todos aguantaban la respiración mientras observaban la escena. El mas joven sostenía el arma contra la cabeza de su superior totalmente en shock mientras que el otro detenía la mano del mismo para que no la moviera.

-Dispara Eren

Aun En estado de shock, el joven intento echar hacia atrás la mano y soltar el arma. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, desde el momento en que Levi había salido de la habitación y después de sus acciones no podía sentirse mas que asustado . Definitivamente no iba a hacerlo no iba a disparar. Por mas que intentaba retirar el arma Levi sostenía demasiado fuerte su mano y no le dejaba libertad para moverla. No dejaban de mirarse ni un segundo. Eren no lograba comprender como era que Levi tenia una expresión tan tranquila, el realmente estaba asustado, no creía que sus acciones fueran a ser consideradas correctas por los superiores que lo miraban con atención

-dispara Eren, es una orden- dijo el sargento con una voz de lo mas tranquila

El joven solo abrió los ojos sorprendido aun mas. Jamas se negaria a una orden del sargento. Nunca. Pero esta vez realmente no podía. Jamas lo dañaría.

-No lo haré! -grito decidido

-Hazlo- repitió el otro mirándolo a los ojos

Entonces se escucho un chasquido metálico y un coro de respiraciones entrecortadas.

Ahora el arma estaba cargada, el dedo de eren sobre el gatillo y el dedo de Levi sobre el de eren forzándolo a mantenerse ahí.  
Eren ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el arma aun no estaba cargada hasta que Levi, lamentablemente, hizo que ahora si lo estuviera.  
Eren había decidido lo que haría. Y de un segundo a otro se invirtieron los papeles, de alguna forma el joven subordinado había logrado mover su mano junto con la de su superior y ahora la punta de el arma descansa sobre la cien del menor.

-mejor hágalo usted- dijo con voz temblorosa

Eren pudo ver algo parecido a la sorpresa pasar por los ojos de Levi y después volvió a la normalidad.

-ya basta mocoso- respondió lentamente mientras comenzaba a retirar su mano.

Después de que Levi soltara su mano y le entrego el arma a hanji fue cuando Eren se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Vamos, tenemos que hablar- dijo Erwin mientras todos se dirigían de nuevo a la habitación, menos Levi, quien aun estaba parado frente a un confundido eren.

Se giro hacia donde todos tomaron rumbo y después de a cerciorarse de que todos habían entrado a la habitación avanzo hacia Eren y estiro lo mano para ponerla sobre su cabeza. El chico solo atino a quedarse quieto dejando escapar una lágrima traviesa que llevaba tiempo luchando por salir.

-Tranquilo- decía Levi acariciando el cabello de eren- confío en ti, sabia que no lo harías, todo saldrá bien

Tan rápido como se acercó se separo de el y regreso con los demás dejando a Eren sonrojado y aun mas confundido que antes.

-Buena forma de mostra tu punto Levi- dijo pixis con un toque de diversión- peligrosa, pero certera.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el rubio con aire de superioridad al enviado del rey- a quedado claro o necesitas mas pruebas.

Los tres, Erwin Hange y Levi, esperaban que hubiera sido suficiente. Lo que había echo Levi había sido ciertamente muy riesgoso, no por que Eren lo fuera, sino porque no sabían como podría tomarse el rey tal grado de confianza que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a sus cercanos amigos.

-A quedado claro, pero tendremos un ojo sobre ustedes- dijo sellando los papeles sobre la mesa. Los papeles que les daban el permiso para hacer la que podría ser la ultima expedición antes de ser libres y que ademas les concedía el permiso de llevar a Eren con ellos.

Después de decir aquello se levanto y salio llevando tras de el a los dos guardias que habían estado acompañándolo y Pixis los siguió de cerca.  
En cuanto se perdieron de vista y dieron por echo que ya habían salido del castillo Erwin se giro a ver al mas bajo con el ceño fruncido.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo tan riesgoso, pudiste haberlo mandado todo a la mierda

-Pero no lo hice, funciono- dijo igual de tranquilo que siempre

-Eren!- salio gritando Hange de la habitación para abrazar a Eren quien esperaba esperanzado saber que paso

-¿Lo logramos? ¿Podre salir?- preguntaba mirando a la loca mujer que lo abrazaba.

A pesar de ya tener Alrededor de 19 años seguía luciendo como un niño en algunas ocasiones, aunque sus rasgos eran mas duros ahora y tenia porte mas maduro, seguía teniendo esa brillante mirada que lo caracterizaba y esa sonrisa tan alegre que tanto maravillaba a muchos.

-lo hicimos Eren! Vendrás con nosotros. -gritaba Hange emocionada  
Eren sonrío como solo el podía y se giro a ver a su sargento.

-¿es en serio?

-si mocoso, podrás lograr tu cometido.

-lo haré- dijo eren con esa mirada decidida y valiente que hacia que el hombre mas fuerte del mundo lo admirara de cierta forma- Matare a todos lo titanes que queden...y seremos libres

* * *

Este es mi primer fanfic que hago sola. Si les agrada la idea de que lo continúe haganmelo saber en los comentarios n.n

Gracias por leer :3


	2. Chapter 2

Realmente lo habían logrado,el podría salir de los muros a buscar a todos los titanes restantes, y podría ver mucho más de lo que había afuera.  
No sabia que habían dicho sus superiores para que les dieran el permiso y seguía sin entender que tenia que ver todo ese alboroto con el arma, eso había sido horrible desde su punto de vista. Le preguntaría a la única que le diría que había señorita Hange.

-señorita Hange!- grito un joven castaño corriendo detrás de una mujer que se veía algo ocupada.

-Erencito. Que tal pasaste la noche? No estas tan emocionado como yo? - pregunto con una sonrisa lunática - aunque tal vez sea la ultima vez que pueda a ver a uno de esos extraordinarios especímenes.-agrego con tristeza

-Si, estoy emocionado...nervioso...pero preparado, eh esperado esta oportunidad toda mi vida

-lo lograremos, tenemos a los mejores y llevamos mucho tiempo preparándonos. Fue verdaderamente difícil conseguir el poder llevarte -dijo girando la vista a los papeles que llevaba en la mano

-si, sobre eso, tengo una duda

-no te preocupes, tu amigos si vendrán, son parte del escuadrón especial.

-No no no...bueno eso es una maravillosa noticia, pero tengo otra duda. Porque lo del arma? Debieron haberme dicho lo que planeaban- debieron haberlo echo, nunca se había asustado tanto en la vida. Aunque el jamas lastimaría a Levi a plena conciencia y confiaba en que este mismo no lo mataria sin razón.

-No estaba planeado Eren. Ni siquiera Erwin y yo sabíamos lo que Levi tenía pensado hacer...es mas, ni siquiera se si el lo tenia planeado.

-entonces, porque?

-Eso, mi querido chicotitan, debes preguntárselo tu. - agrego dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa.

Claro que ella lo sabia, lo había echo porque realmente confiaba en el, verdaderamente le confiaria su vida. No había mentido cuando dijo que no sabia que lo haría y tampoco sabia si Levi ya lo tenia planeado, pero comprendía la curiosidad del chico. Ella se había asustado cuando lo hizo y no deseaba estar en su lugar.

-dudo que quiera decirme

-Yo creo que si. Mereces saber la razón y si se lo pides en el momento adecuado y de la forma adecuada a ti no podrá decirte que no - después de guiñarle un ojo Hange se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

A través de todos los años, Eren fue aprendiendo a tratar con el carácter de Levi, tanto en ser el único en soportarlo por mucho tiempo seguido como poder convencerlo de algunas cosas.  
También se fue dando cuenta de que toda la admiración que sentía por su sargento se había transformado en algo mas. Había sido difícil aceptarlo, al principio porque no lo entendía, no entendía la razón de querer estar siempre a su lado, de querer protegerlo, de querer significar mas para el. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, fue aun mas difícil, pues sabia que era imposible y dolía saberlo. Aun no sabia como controlar sus reacciones físicas, ejemplo: No sonrojarse cuando lo tenia demasiado cerca. Pero había aprendido a sobrellevarlo y a conformarse solo con su presencia. Había aprendido a vivir con ese Amor tan doloroso que sentía.  
No quería sentirse triste ahora. Era momento de decirle la buena noticia a sus amigos, y después buscaría a su sargento para intentar que le respondiera el porque de lo que ó hacia el comedor donde todos debían estar desayunando. Inmediatamente al entrar se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos.

-Lo conseguimos. Iremos a la expedición-grito Eren alegremente

-Es enserio?! Genial. Ya solo faltara terminar de planear las estrategias- dijo armin mientras abrazaba a Eren

Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y al igual que eren se veía mayor ahora, todos habían crecido. Las mujeres se habían desarrollado aun mas. Y los hombres eran aun mas fuertes.

-Bien hecho idiota

-Cállate cara de caballo- le respondió Eren a Jean

-dnumca cambdian - dijo una castaña mientras masticaba

-que fue lo que dijo?- pregunto una rubia sentada en la mesa

-nunca cambian- respondió connie- y tu tampoco sasha, ya te e dicho que no se entiende nada cuando hablas asi

-Felicidades Eren. Acabaremos con todos. -decía Mikasa mientras abrazaba a Eren.

-Bien parece que ya se enteraron no? No tiene caso explicar nada entonces- Decía el sargento con voz molesta mientras entraba seguido de Erwin y Hange.

-Tranquilo enanin -le susurraba du loca amiga al oídos para que nadie mas escuchara- deja los celos para después .

-tsk, mejor cállate cuatro ojos.

-Como ya lo sabrán- dijo el capitán haciéndose escuchar el todo el comedor- la expedición por fin fue permitida, partiremos en cuanto terminemos los preparativos. A cada uno se le asignara una actividad. Armin, sígueme, tu y yo terminaremos la estrategia.

-Si capitán - respondió para después salir detrás de el.

-Sasha, Jean, krista. Preparen los caballos con las carretas, revisen cada detalle, no quiero ninguna falla en ninguna carreta y ningún caballo débil - dijo Hange.- Connie, Mikasa e Ymir ocúpense de preparar armas y provisiones. Todo esta en la bodega. Yo debo terminar el papeleo y algunos otros detalles para sobrevivir bastante tiempo afuera.

-y yo? -pregunto eren

-tu vendrás conmigo

Estaba nervioso. No era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de su sargento. Cuando Levi salia a la capital no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su habitación mas que el mismo Eren, pues según el, era el único que conocía su forma de limpiar y por lo tanto era el encargado de hacerlo. Eso era un honor para Eren, pero el ya haber entrado antes no quitaba el echo de que se pusiera nervioso cada vez que estaba ahí.

-Eren, tenemos que hablar seriamente, así que siéntate.

"Si quería hablar porque no solo fuimos a su oficina" pensaba el joven soldado mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba junto a la cama.  
Levi tomo una silla y la puso justo frente a Eren y tomo asiento.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Paso algo malo en la reunión?

-No, parece que todo salio bien en eso pero, es sobre la expedición mas específicamente.

-Entonces...

-Esta podría ser la ultima expedición -interrumpe

-Lo será, acabare con todos los titanes

-Ya...ya lo se Eren, se que lo harás, pero ese es el problema- dijo Levi frustrado

-¿A que se refiere? ¿No es eso lo que todos quieren?

El castaño estaba mas que confundido, nunca había visto a Levi asi, siempre tan tranquilo nada parecía perturbarlo, y ahora estaba ahí sentado frente a el, con esa cara preocupada y molesta al mismo tiempo

-El rey y todos los que viven dentro de las murallas quieren terminar con todos y cada uno de los titanes.- Levi suspira cansado. No quería decirle aun. Pero era necesario. Debía saber la verdad- Quieren terminar con todos, incluyendo al titan que a dado todo de si para ayudarnos.

Era obvio lo que el rey tramaba. "Terminen con los titanes y luego nos deshacemos de el" Malditos cerdos asesinos. No les importaba todo lo que Eren dio por ellos. Solo veían por sus intereses. Lo imaginaba todo, impondrían miedo en la gente volviéndola en su contra y luego lo matarían. No quería que eso pasara. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, ese mocoso se había colado en su mente y luego en su corazón, se había vuelto mas necesario de lo que debería. No quería que lo dañaran. Pero no le dejarían hacer nada, no se suponía que sintiera algo por el.

-oh, yo... Pero e echo de todo para darles libertad - no era justo. Había dado todo de si. Debía haber alguna forma de que..

-Te protegeré

-ah?

El castaño había levantado la mirada sorprendido, y también sonrojado. Era mas de lo que el podría pedir

-Vamos a buscar la forma de que no te pase nada, ni en la expedición, ni al regresar.

-los...los demás saben de esto?

-Erwin y Hanji si. Será mejor que no le digas a tus compañeros, podrían alterarse. Da lo mejor de ti en la expedición y por primera y única vez, aprovéchalo, y diviértete.

Levi se levanto mientras eren apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas y sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Me divertiré...como si fuera mi ultimo día -decía Eren, mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

Levi sintió como algo se movía en su interior. No quería verlo así. Daría su vida por salvarlo si era necesario.

-tranquilo- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del soldado- Todo va a salir bien

"Tranquilo todo saldrá bien" y algo en la cabeza del muchacho hizo Click

-¿Qu..que fue lo de la pistola? - Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Ya te lo dije. Sabia que no lo harías

-S..si pero ¿Para que fue? ¿Que se logro con eso?

Se quedo pensando un momento. No podía decirle todo, porque eso incluiría explicar lo que sentía y jamas se arriesgaría a un rechazo ademas de ser incorrecto. Solo, resumiría las cosas.

-Querían una prueba de confianza. Que confiábamos lo suficiente en ti como para saber que nos serias leal hasta el final

\- ¿Y porque me hizo ponerle un arma en la cabeza y después me dijo que le disparara?

-Yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana, si yo lo creo conveniente se hace y ya.

-Sargento...por favor -dijo levantando la cabeza y poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas

Levi podía ver lo decaído que estaba, no podía negarse a el, no ahora

-Tsk...querían saber que tanto confío yo en ti

Ahora lo veía confundido. Valla que aun era inocente, tal vez un poco torpe y aun era un mocoso.

-Les dije que te confiaría mi vida

-Yo...

-No te emociones, era necesario-dijo cortante

"Claro que solo fue necesario, no tiene caso hacerme ilusiones estúpidas" pensaba el joven mientras se levantaba del sillón

-Si, lo se- No se podia dejar al descubierto frente a su sargento

-Anda, ve con Hange al laboratorio para que te diga que hacer.

-si sargento

Justo cuando Eren se dirigía a la salida Levi sostuvo su brazo y lo giro hacia el

\- espera -Levanto su mano y la poso en la cara de eren, paso su dedo por debajo del ojo de este mismo para limpiar las lágrimas, e hizo lo mismo con el otro ojo- procura que no se den cuenta de lo que pasa

-Si sargento- dijo sonrojado y salió de la habitación en cuanto Levi lo soltó

"Daré mi vida por protegerte Eren, lo prometo"

* * *

Estaré actualizando tan pronto como pueda. Si te gusta la historia por favor deja un comentario, eso me haría realmente feliz :3

NekoDarge


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola Eren.- dijo Hange

Estaba consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Levi pidió ser quien le explicara todo al chico. Se suponía que no debería enterarse, solo acabarían con los titanes y después entregarían a Eren al rey. Pero los tres sabían que pasaría después y ellos no podían hacerle eso a Eren. Se había convertido en parte de su pequeña y rota familia. Todos eran como una familia.

Habían pasado años juntos, habían perdido a personas que querían, habían sufrido y reído juntos por años y años. Erwin era como el papa de eren, siempre procurando tenerlo a salvo.

Ella era como...la tía loca probablemente y Levi...bueno, Levi le había tomado un cariño diferente y ella lo sabia. Pero también sabían que de tener algo mas, les habrían quitado la custodia de Eren, así que había tenido que aguantar todo este tiempo a el enano gruñón mas frustrado de lo común. Aunque no iba a negar que era tierno y sí, súper divertido cuando lo molestaba.

-Hola, ¿En que puedo ayudar? - pregunto sonriendo

-Puedes actuar normal conmigo, lo se todo, no necesitas fingir cariño

De inmediato la sonrisa de Eren desapareció

-Toda...Toda mi vida soñé con poder ser libre. Y ahora...

-Encontraremos que hacer. Ahora ayúdame a meter todos esos frasquitos en esa maleta.

-si señorita Hange

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que solo me digas Hange. Puedes darme ese gusto almenos por un dia

-Esta bien. Hange. ¿Para que son tantos frascos?

-Son medicamentos. Vamos a estar un buen tiempo fuera, aunque solo nos faltan algunas pocas áreas por recorrer debemos cuidar que todo este libre de titanes, ademas, no sabemos con que nos podemos encontrar.

-Si, tiene razón.

-No se tu Erencito, pero yo voy a aprovechar esta expedición para cumplir uno que otro de mis caprichos. No quiero morir sin haber logrado algunas cosas -dijo la castaña mirando de reojo al chicotitan que estaba ocupado guardando con sumo cuidado los medicamentos

Sabia de los sentimientos de Levi hacia Eren. Y hace poco se había percatado de los sentimientos de Eren hacia Levi. No era la única que lo sabia al parecer sus amigos tambien lo habían notado. Pero parecía que ninguno de los dos agraviados se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y ella no era nadie para entrometerse asi que dejo que las cosas fluyeran. Hasta ahora, ahora si era tiempo de ayudar.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo no lo Crees? -dijo con un toque de interés

-Quiero ver el mar. Siempre eh soñado con ello. Si mi suerte es buena tal vez lleguemos a el.  
Sus sentimientos eran tan puros y sinceros que no había mas que desear porque asi fuera

-Ya veras que si.

-¿Que quiere hacer usted señ...Hange? ¿Que le gustaría encontrar?

-mmm...La sonrisa de Levi. Quiero verlo sonreír almenos una vez.- realmente lo queria, y cierto ojiesmeralda la podía ayudar.

-Eso seria maravilloso -dijo sin pensarlo- Etto...pero dudo que sea posible

-Yo creo que si se puede- dijo Hange y poso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico- Me ayudarías a lograr mi sueño?

-eh?! No..no sabría como -contesto completamente sonrojado

-Oh por eso no te preocupes, te explicare luego. Por ahora ve a preparar la cena. Según lo que sabia es tu turno y de Armin.

-Es verdad debo irme ya

-solo una cosa mas, recuerda que no debes decirle nada a nadie

-Si señorita Hange

Mientras Eren caminaba hacia la cocina se dio cuenta de que ver el mar no era lo único que deseaba. también quería ver felices a sus amigos. Realmente quería ver a Levi sonreír. Y quería poder abrazarlo, poder sentirlo tan cerca como para escuchar sus latidos. Y por almenos una vez, quería besarlo.

Pero sabia que eso no se podía. Tal vez jamas vería sus amigos felices y mucho menos podría estar con Levi. Porque el no era nadie para aspirar a ser algo mas que solo un subordinado y su fin ya estaba decidido por el rey.  
Intentando aclarar sus pensamientos antes de que Armin lo viera se percató de que alguien mas estaba en la cocina.

-Sargento Levi ¿Que hace aquí?

-Tu que crees? Acaso habías olvidado que debes cocinar o porque demonios tardaste tanto?

-Us..ted me dijo que fuera con Hange

-Si, antes de saber que era tu turno de cocinar y que yo iba a suplir a Armin

-¿Por que?

-Porque al parecer tiene cosas que hacer con Erwin y soy el único al que no le dieron algo mas interesante que hacer así que apúrate y empieza porque yo no se nada de esto

-Si sargento. Yo corto esto mientras usted agita esto.

-Te lavaste las manos?

-si sargento -respondió con una sonrisa

-de que te ríes idiota?

-nada...¿siempre a tenido ese amor por la limpieza o fue manía adquirida?

-Cuida lo que dices mocoso o vas a terminar limpiando el piso con la lengua

"tal vez hable de mas...¿Que esta...?"

-Sargento espere! si lo agita así la tapa se va a...!

Toda la pared se había manchado del liquido que contenía el frasco debido a que la tapa de este salio disparada...la pared, la mesa, los muebles y para desgracia de un pobre subordinado inocente, también el sargento se había manchado.

-Asco...

El sargento odiaba la suciedad. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que...

-¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO LO TAPASTE BIEN?

-Estaba bien tapado! Pero debe sostenerlo de la tapadera o es obvio que va a salir disparada!

-¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa?!

-Pues yo no estaba agitando el frasco!- dijo con ironía. Y al instante se dio cuenta de que había echo una mala elección de palabras y tono de voz

-Date por muerto

-No..sargento espere, lo siento

Levi sujeto a Eren por los bordes del cuello de la chamarra del uniforme y lo estampó contra la pared.

-¿Que te parece si limpias todo lo que se mancho con la lengua?

-¿Eso te incluye a ti? -pregunto una loca científica que estaba recargada en la puerta de la cocina desde que la pelea inicio

-Mira cuatro ojos no estoy para tus estupideces ¿Que quieres?!- dijo enojado sin dejar de sostener a Eren quien se había sonrojado hasta las orejas por el comentario de Hange, cosa que cierto Sargento no había notado.

-Ya hice mi parte del papeleo. Es tu turno. Suelta al niño, yo lo ayudare a limpiar tu desastre y a terminar la cena

Poco convencido soltó a Eren no sin antes dejar una amenaza clara

-Una mancha y ambos limpian de nuevo con la lengua

-Si sargento

En cuanto salio Hange se hizo notar

-Te admiro, todos soportan su carácter por miedo, lo tuyo no parece ser miedo. Y para tu suerte tiene favoritismo contigo

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto sonrojado

-A cualquiera lo habría golpeado desde la pregunta de la limpieza, y el comentario irónico...nadie habría salido vivo. Vamos, tu cocina en lo que yo limpio el desastre del enano

-Si

-¿Pero que paso aquí? -preguntaba un rubio asombrado mientras entraba a la cocina

-Hey Armin, creí que estabas ocupado

-Lo estaba...pero decidimos que tal vez no era tan buena idea dejar al sargento en la cocina...Señorita Hange ¿Usted hizo esto?

-No no no. A mi no me echen la culpa del desastre del mini gruñón

-Entonces parece que Erwin tenía razón, es un desastre en la cocina.

-Al parecer regó todo un frasco de esta cosa y lleno la pare el mismo, y justo cuando llegue Eren estaba por limpiarlo con la lengua ¿Verdad Erencito?

-¡¿Que?! -pregunto el agraviado totalmente sonrojado.

Probablemente había malinterpretado las palabras

-La pared Eren, la pared -Dijo Hange sonriendo, feliz de haber logrado su cometido

Armin no pudo aguantar la risa y soltó una carcajada

-¿Se divierten?- pregunto Eren y se giro de nuevo a continuar con la cena

-Si, es muy divertido- Respondió Armin- Sabe que es aun mas divertido Señorita Hange? Cuando se sonroja hasta las orejas y dura mucho tiempo así

-Ja! Tienes razón, pero lamentablemente eso no lo podemos lograr nosotros.

-Lastima, es divertido cuando el sargento lo logra

-Odio cuando ambos se alían contra mi.

En cuanto Hange se entero de que Armin sabia de los sentimientos de Eren, no dudo en hacerle saber que ella también estaba al tanto, y desde entonces se divertían haciéndole bromas sobre ello cuando estaban los tres juntos.

-Ya dile...a ver si así se le quita lo gruñón -dijo Hange mientras se sentaba en la mesa que acaba de limpiar

-No se de que hablan..-negó el castaño

Y cada que se aliaban, Eren negaba todo.

-Ya entro en etapa de negación. Esto es caso perdido.

-Bueno, yo eh terminado de limpiar ¿Ya esta la cena Chico?

-si ya esta lista. Gracias por su ayuda por cierto. -Dijo sarcásticamente

-Oye yo te ayude a limpiar

-Y yo estoy aquí de apoyo moral

-Si si claro. Vallan por los demás

La mujer salio de la habitación y detrás de ella el rubio, mas sin embargo, este ultimo dijo algo antes de salir

-Eren, no somos los únicos que creemos que ya es tiempo de que digas la verdad. Y te lo voy a demostrar...

* * *

Se agradecen comentarios y votos ;3

~NekoDarge


	4. Chapter 4

¿Que había querido decir armin con eso? ¿Que pensaba hacer?  
Tenia que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Ademas de cocinar debía servir la comida, y esta vez era aun mas, puesto que ya habían llegado los soldados que irían con ellos a la expedición.

Al momento en que todos llegaron a cenar Eren tenia todo listo. La cena paso en silencio y bastante tranquila para todos. Excepto para Eren, quien se preguntaba porque Levi no había ido a cenar.

-Antes de que todos se vallan a dormir.- comenzó el capitán Erwin mientras se levantaba- El dia de mañana partiremos a la que será nuestra posible ultima expedición.

-O almenos eso esperamos- completo Hanji

-Asi que los requiero a todos listos mañana temprano...Muchos de nuestros compañeros has perecido en el intento pero sus muertes no van a ser en vano, el dia de mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda de los últimos titanes para asesinarlos, por fin seremos libres. No prometo que no habrá mas bajas en el equipo porque no sabemos que va a pasar, pero dare todo de mi para que eso no suceda...pueden irse.

Realmente era un gran líder. Todos temían de lo que pasaría. Que todo ese tiempo luchando por libertad se volviera nada con su muerte. Pero el capitán tenía razón, no seria en vano.  
Los mayores se retiraron dejando a Eren y todos aquellos que habían pertenecido a la tropa 104 en la cocina.

Después de recoger los platos Eren se percató de que algunos de sus amigos lo miraban fijamente.

-Historia nos vamos ya? -pregunto Ymir

-Te alcanzo en un momento si- dijo la pequeña rubia reglandole una tierna sonrisa

-Esta bien- respondió la otra mientras le daba un beso en la frente y salió, seguida por Connie y sasha

-A donde vas Eren?- pregunto Armin cuando el castaño estaba por salir

-a mi cuarto a dormir- respondió algo confundido

-Idiota crees que estuvimos esperándote por nada?- pregunto Jean

-Cállate Jean...Eren queremos hablar contigo- dijo mikasa

-No se si eso es bueno o malo

-Te dije que te lo demostraría ¿recuerdas? -dijo el rubio

\- Armin...porfavor no

-tranquilo Eren, todos lo descubrimos por nuestra propia cuenta- dijo Historia sonriendo como siempre

-¿De que hablan?

-Basta Eren, deja de negarlo. Queremos ayudarte, queremos que seas feliz

-Pero...

-Oye ninguno te va a criticar por tener gustos tan...especiales- dijo Jean tranquilamente intentando calmar a Eren. Ellos siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa, pero aun asi (aunque ninguno lo aceptara) eran buenos amigos y esta vez Jean solo quería ayudar

-Pues a mi sigue sin agradarme del todo...

-Mikasa - la detuvo Armin- Ya habías aceptado hacer esto

-Ya lo se, solo por Eren.

-¿C..como se dieron cuenta?

-Enserio lo preguntas?- dijo Jean divertido- eres tan inocente o te haces el idiota

-Yo puedo notar un brillo especial en ti cuando lo miras- interrumpió Historia- ademas, le sonries de una forma especial

-Lo defiendes demasiado, y te preocupas de una manera especial por el. -dijo mikasa sin expresión alguna

-Pareces un perrito faldero tras de el- dijo Jean

-¡Maldito cara de caballo!

-¡Es en serio! Casi puedo ver tu cola moviéndose de un lado a otro cada que el sargento habla. Y como siempre corres a recibirlo. Siempre haces lo que el dice a la perfección buscando su aprobación, y cuando te regaña pareces perro con la cola metida entre las patas.

-Viéndolo así...tiene razón esta vez -dice riendo Historia

El castaño solo se sonrojo por todos los comentarios que hicieron. Tal vez era mas obvio de lo que el creía.

-Y que con todo eso- dijo Eren decaído- No es como si pudiera hacerse algo

-Si se puede - Dijo Jean

-Solo díselo y si no te acepta lo matamos y ya

-¡MIKASA! - grito Armin

-No quiero arriesgarme

-A que le temes? -pregunto historia

-No...no quiero que me aleje de el en lo que me queda de vida

-Eren te queda mucho por vivir, seremos libres pronto y podrás hacer lo que quieras -Dijo Armin  
Claro. Ellos no lo entendían y jamas lo harían. No sabían que estaba condenado a morir.

-No- dijo al borde de las lagrimas- ustedes no entenderían es mucho mas complicado que eso.

-Donde quedo el Eren con instinto suicida que yo conocí?- pregunto Jean- Donde esta el Eren que luchaba por lo que queria aun que arriesgara la vida?

-Aun que no me guste aceptarlo- dijo mikasa- Eres feliz con el. Toma denuevo un riesgo. Convéncelo de darte una oportunidad como la primera vez.

-Oye, si vas a morir muere feliz.- dijo Historia

-Cumple tu sueño- Dijo Armin

Después de dar por terminada su pequeña charla dejaron solo a Eren para que aclarara sus ideas y cuando estaba a punto de salir se percató de que alguien regresaba a la cocina.

-Hey titan, ¿me harías un favor?

-Claro señorita hanji

-Llévale su cena a Levi a su habitación porfavor

-¿A-Al sargento?

Su cabeza aun estaba echa nudos por lo que había pasado hace un momento

-Si, parece que su parte del papeleo era muy grande y aun no termina

-Claro, ya lo hago

-Gracias Eren- Dijo hanji y antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta- y si puedes obligarlo a que coma seria genial. Lleva mucho tiempo alimentándose mal.- y salió

"¿Como demonios iba a lograr eso? ¿Como un subordinado obligaba a uno de sus mayores a hacer algo?" Se preguntaba Eren mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de su superior sosteniendo la charola con comida en una mano

-No molestes mujer ya te dije que no voy a comer nada

-Emm soy yo sargento

Dentro de la habitación Levi estaba recargado sobre una pequeña mesa revisando los últimos papeles y se levanto sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Eren. "Tsk maldita cuatro ojos, lo mando"

-Pasa

Eren entro a la habitación y con duda dejo la bandeja en una silla cercana a Levi

-Sa-sargento aqui esta su cena

\- ya le dije a la loca que no tengo hambre

-Pero lleva dias sin alimentarse bien, necesita...

-Eso no es de tu interés -dijo fríamente

-Si no se alimenta bien no podrá salvarnos...no me iré hasta que no se lo termine todo

-¿Desde cuando tu dices que hacer?- pregunto enojado

-No estoy diciéndole que hacer. Simplemente esperare aqui, puedo estar despierto toda la noche, no seria la primera vez.

-Debes irte a dormir, te necesitamos al cien

-Y usted debe comer

-Bien, entonces quédate ahí esperando por la eternidad  
Levi se giro a seguir con los papeles que debía entregar al dia siguiente pero aun sentía la pesada mirada de eren sobre su espalda. Paso alrededor de una hora asi para que Levi se diera cuenta de que realmente pensaba quedarse ahí parado toda la noche.

-Tsk que mocoso tan molesto...esta bien- dijo Levi cediendo

-gracias sargento- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Levi tomo la charola de la mesa y se dispuso a comer

\- Realmente ibas a quedarte toda la noche parado cierto?

-Si era necesario si

-¿Que nunca tienes sueño? Te eh visto andar de un lado a otro por las noches

Hacía un año ya desde que había demostrado tener control completo sobre su titán y le habían permitido salir del sótano y ahora tenia una pequeña habitación en el primer piso, por lo que Levi había tenido que cambiarse de habitación a una cercana a la de Eren. La habitación de enfrente para ser precisos.

-Uh? Eh yo...aveces me desespera estar en un lugar cerrado- dijo bajando la mirada

-¿El interior del titan no cuenta?

-Es...diferente

Entre ellos se instaló un silencio para nada incomodo. Levi se limitaba a comer en silencio mientras Eren observaba recargado en la puerta. Curiosamente la mirada de Eren no le molestaba en absoluto, había aprendido a soportarla y después a amarla.

-Termine mocoso idiota. Y como me interrumpiste en mi labor ahora debes ayudar. Toma esos papeles de ahí y acomódalos como estos- dijo Levi señalando algunas pilas de papeles

-Si sargento...Emm donde voy a...

-Apóyate en la cama

-Si -dijo Eren sonrojado

Era la cama de su sargento. De su amado sargento. Se arrojo a ella de un salto y hundió la cara entre las almohadas para después hacerse bolita entre las cobijas...O almenos eso habría querido hacer. Pero en su lugar se sentó en la cama y se puso a trabajar

Por un momento se distrajo viendo a Levi. Como su cabello caía sobre su frente cubriendo parte de sus hermosos ojos grises mientras se inclinaba a escribir algo en un papel y el seño fruncido que siempre llevaba en su rostro. Realmente no queria perderlo. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder decirle lo que sentía , prefería poder estar almenos solo un poco cerca de el, a no poder verlo nunca.

-Usted...usted no duerme mucho cierto?- pregunto Eren llamando la atención de Levi

-¿De que hablas?

-Pues, eh notado la marca bajo sus ojos...ademas, siempre salgo de mi cuarto muy muy tarde como para que cualquiera este despierto y pueda verme

El sargento se quedo pensando un rato mientras fruncía el sueño

-Digamos que tengo mucho trabajo

-Uh

-Eren...

-Si sargento?

-Porque tu no duermes?

El mencionado soltó un suspiro largo mientras se recargaba en la pared. Era algo infantil si lo pensaba, y se avergonzaba un poco de ello. Pero rara vez tenia momentos para hablar con su sargento, y tal vez no le viniera tan mal.

-Siempre tengo pesadillas. Empezaron desde que...desde que perdí a mi madre. Después de eso dormía con mis hermanos y a veces ellos lograban calmar.e después de que tenia una pesadilla, pero ahora la mayor parte de las veces no puedo volver a dormir después de tener una.

El sargento se quedo pensando un momento antes de responder

-Entiendo. Los recuerdos atacan sin importar si no es buen momento o no estas listo para revivirlos...

Su comentario dejo en blanco al joven. Había tanta sinceridad en las palabras. El sargento se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a la cama, le quitó los papeles de encima a Eren y los dejo en la mesa de un lado.

-Mañana es un dia importante y los dias que le siguen probablemente sean aun mas importantes, asi que necesitas estar descansado. Anda duerme.

-Me retirare a mi cuarto entonces...

-Claro que no, que parte de todo no entendiste?- dijo el sargento con una voz de fastidio- Dormirás en mi habitación...

* * *

Es todo por hoy ;3 intentare actualizar seguido

Muchas gracias a RivenLackerman por sus comentarios en mis historias :3

-NekoDarge


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Algún problema? Muévete y ve a la cama, es una orden. De todas formas no la utilizo

\- ¿Dónde dormirá usted?

\- Suelo quedarme dormido mientras reviso los documentos o simplemente no duermo

-Eso no esta bien

\- Da igual solo duérmete Eren- dijo el sargento rodando los ojos

El castaño hizo un amago por discutir mas prefirió quedarse callado. Fue una orden directa y no iba a llevarle la contraria...aunque muy dentro de su ser ni siquiera quería negarse.

Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se acomodo en el lado izquierdo de la cama dándole la espalda a su superior, era sumamente vergonzoso que lo viera dormir.

Y mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas.

La tragedia siempre había estado a su lado y lo peor aun estaba por venir, temía por lo que podía pasar con ellos ¿En donde terminaría la maldita guerra? ¿Cuanta más sangre de inocentes iba a resbalar por sus manos? ¿Que otra persona iba a ser arrancada de sus brazos?

Pero como siempre, la esperanza es lo único mas fuerte que el miedo, y Eren aun tenía algo de esperanza de que las cosas pudieran salir bien, de que por fin la vida le sonriera y ser libre..y tal vez, solo tal vez, tuviera una oportunidad de confesar esos sentimientos que tanto tiempo llevaba guardando.  
Habia días en los que soñaba despierto e imaginaba que su sargento correspondía su amor por el. Pero entonces regresaba a su triste realidad, y se regañaba asi mismo por creer que tal milagro pudiera pasar.

Poco a poco las horas pasaron y el sueño lo venció.

El sargento -que hasta ese momento seguía sentado en el pequeño escritorio intentando revisar los documentos pendientes- notó la acompasada respiración de Eren y se relajo en el respaldo de la silla observándolo.

Aveces sentía lastima por el pobre chico, por todo lo que tuvo que pasar a lo largo de su vida, todo el sufrimiento y la carga sobre sus hombros, pero entonces recordaba la mirada de ese primer día que lo vio tras los barrotes, la voluntad del alma de un guerrero reflejada en dos bellos orbes color jade que mas tarde se convertirían en su adicción.  
Su voluntad para luchar y dar todo de él en cada entrenamiento, cada pelea, cada momento; era lo que lo hacia tan fuerte, tan capaz de soportar lo que la vida le pusiera en frente y no rendirse nunca.  
Y justamente esa fuerza de voluntad, hizo que Levi se enamorara de él.

Tras considerarlo por unos minutos, Levi hizo aun lado los papeles y se levanto de su sitio, rodeó la cama en busca del rostro perteneciente al joven que permanecía dormido en su cama y se arrodillo a la altura de su cabeza. Con suma delicadeza para no despertarlo, alejo un mechón de cabello de su rostro y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Para él era como ver a un ángel dormir y podría admirarlo por horas.

\- Nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa - dijo el sargento a sabiendas de que el menor no lo escuchaba- tu no tienes la culpa de que la gente sea tan ignorante como para querer hacerle daño a quien menos lo merece. Voy a cuidar de ti, prometo darte libertad...aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

Se acerco lentamente al rostro de su niño dormido y rozó sus labios ligeramente con los suyos sin llegar a besarlo, no abusaría de Eren mientras dormía.

\- Si te dieras cuenta de todo, dejarías de admirarme tanto - dijo Levi con pesar.

A pesar de que Eren ya no era un niño de 15 años, seguía siendo mucho menor que él y seguramente sentiría repulsión al saber de los sentimientos de su sargento hacia su persona.

O al menos eso creía Levi

Después de un rato regresó a su lugar para continuar con el papeleo, pero su paz no duro mucho pues de un momento a otro se percato de que Eren se removía violentamente entre las sábanas. Se levanto tan rápido como pudo y se acerco a él, el castaño -quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados- comenzó a respirar de forma errática con una notoria lucha por llenar de aire sus pulmones y retorcía la tela debajo de el bajo sus puños.

Levi esperaba atento a lo que sucediera después ya que no estaba completamente seguro de que ocurría, hasta que las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Eren comprendió que era una de esas pesadillas de las que había hablado

\- Eren, despierta - dijo sacudiéndolo- ¡Eren debes despertar!

El aludido no parecía reaccionar lo que obligo a Levi a tomarlo de ambas manos y detener todo movimiento.

\- ¡EREN!

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente al mismo tiempo que liberaba un grito de desesperación y su cara reflejaba un dolor desgarrador que derrumbo todas las barreras de Levi.

\- Tranquilo - decía con una voz totalmente fuera de lo común que solo usaría con Eren - esta bien, ya paso.

Algo desubicado y aun adormilado eren se sentó en la cama observando a su alrededor mientras se abrazaba así mismo

\- Yo...usted... todo estaba ...lo siento tanto- Eren bajo su rostro ocultando las lagrimas que salían de nuevo

-Eren todo esta bien, no hiciste nada ma...- antes de terminar su oración el sargento ya tenía al joven entre sus brazos buscando refugio

Sorprendiendo al contrario y a él mismo de sus acciones, Levi envolvió a Eren con uno de sus brazos acercándolo más mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su cabello

Eren levanto el rostro y su mirada choco con la de Levi. En ese momento no había cosa que deseara más que detener el tiempo.

"¿Se dará cuenta de lo que siento por él?"

* * *

Hola que tal ^^  
Creo que este es el más corto hasta ahora pero el que sigue va más largo ;3

Yo quería que Levi abusara de Eren mientras dormía pero bueno :v todo a su tiempo

Gracias por leer

-NekoDarge


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! , en este capítulo tuve que hacer un recorte de tiempo medio extraño en la narración ( básicamente brinca de la mañana a la noche), porque el relleno en las historias no se me da aun u.u

Está hecho con mucho amor como siempre y un poco de feelings extra 7w7r ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

\- Levi, tenemos un pequeño problema

La mujer había aparecido de la nada frente a él justo cuando iba saliendo de su habitación, y Hange no es precisamente lo primero que quieres ver temprano por la mañana.

\- ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Quemaste algún mueble? ¿Hiciste explotar el laboratorio de nuevo?

\- Deberías confiar un poco más en mí - respondió la mujer resentida

\- ¿Con la reputación que tienes? Imposible.

\- Es sobre Eren, fui a buscarlo temprano para hacerle los últimos exámenes antes de salir y no estaba en su habitación, su cama está tendida, ni siquiera durmió ahí.

\- Oh...

Olvido por completo los malditos estudios, todo se dio sin pensarlo y no considero la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera ir a buscar a alguno de los dos, con suerte y podría inventar alguna excusa.

La noche anterior había sido extraña y especial a su manera. Después de que Eren buscara consuelo en su sargento, habían permanecido en la misma posición por horas sin siquiera decir una palabra, ni Eren se alejo de él, ni él rechazo a ese pequeño joven de brillantes ojos que se mostraba tan frágil entre sus brazos. El castaño siempre era como un libro abierto, sin temor a exponer su alma ante el mundo y eso era lo que lo hacía tan adorable la gran mayoría del tiempo. Juntos cayeron dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente, para un despertar bastante incomodo cabe decir.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿lo viste salir de su habitación?

\- Si algo así, él está... - La puerta detrás de Levi se abrió arrebatándole las palabras de la boca

Eren se quedo pasmado en la entrada de la habitación, pasando la mirada entre su mayor y su sargento sin saber que hacer. A pesar de no haber hecho nada "malo" la situación debía parecer por demás extraña a ojos externos. Si a Hange se le ocurría la brillante idea de contarle a Armin lo que vio, no podría escapar de varios días de acoso.

La boca de la mujer formaba una perfecta O y sus ojos destellaban con la típica locura que la caracterizaba. Eso no era nada bueno. Comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, y Eren no lograba captar ni una sola palabra, pero al parecer, Levi sí.

De un momento a otro Hange estaba estrellada contra la pared y con la mano de Levi bloqueando la salida de siquiera una palabra. Su ceño estaba extremadamente fruncido y parecía que en cualquier momento la mataría.

\- Eren, fuera de aquí

\- ¡Sí sargento!

El joven desapareció en cuestión de segundos

\- ¡Te acostaste con él! Dios mío - gritó Hange con emoción una vez que fue liberada

\- ¡Claro que no! maldita psicópata, como se te ocurre comenzar a decir tales estupideces

\- Es obvio que durmieron juntos, no intentes mentirme - respondió acusadora

\- Sí, eso hicimos ¡dormir! no hagas locas historias en tu sucia mente

\- ¿Realmente esperas que crea eso? ... le preguntaré a Eren

No podía permitirlo, Hange tenia la lengua muy floja cuando de obsesiones se trataba, y por alguna extraña razón, la mujer estaba muy interesada en emparejarlo con Eren.

Levi era bueno aparentando, pero Hange era loca, no tonta; así que termino por descubrir que él tenia un cierto interés más allá de lo profesional hacia su subordinado. Claro que Levi nunca daba su brazo a torcer, mas eso no evitaba que ella insistiera desde entonces.

El más bajo la tomo fuertemente por el brazo

\- El niño tiene pesadillas que no lo dejan dormir cada noche, tuvo la confianza de dejar que lo cuidara mientras dormía y es obvio que no iba a correrlo. Si realmente tu idea es ayudarme con esto, cierra tu maldita boca y déjalo en paz - dijo tan serio como era posible

La mirada de Hange se suavizo y zafó su brazo del agarre de Levi

\- Bien, no diré nada. Pero deberás contarme todo algún día.

\- Eso jamás pasará

\- ¿Momento especial que te quieres guardar para ti? - preguntó sonriendo, y al no obtener respuesta prosiguió - ¿Te enamoraste más del tierno joven?

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto con eso? - respondió molesto

\- Porque lo necesitas, y lo sabes - La mujer se cruzo de brazos y lo miraba de una forma maternal - podrás ser el más fuerte de la humanidad, pero todos necesitamos a alguien. Tú y Eren son polos opuestos que se complementan a la perfección. Deja que el chico te enseñe a amar.

\- Realmente nunca piensas lo que dices

\- ¡ Vamos Levi ni siquiera puedes aceptar en voz alta que te enamoraste de Eren!

\- ¡Baja la maldita voz, alguien te va a escuchar!

\- ¡Lo vez! es la verdad - gritó enojada - Eres terco como una mula. Te quiero Levi, y por eso quiero que seas feliz. Piénsalo al menos . . . no queda mucho tiempo

Muy muy dentro de él sabía que Hange tenía razón. En medio de toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, Eren era su luz. El problema era justamente el tiempo, ¿ Cómo arriesgarte a amar sabiendo que perderás todo de nuevo?

\- Por la noche les contaré un cuento para dormir a los chicos - dijo la mujer cambiando de tema

\- No se te ocurra decir una idiotez, ya basta Hange

\- Tranquilo, sólo quiero que se relajen un poco - respondió con una simple sonrisa

* * *

\- Tuve una pequeña idea y ahora que conseguí el permiso de su sargento quiero llevarlo acabo, así que vengan conmigo - Hange se sentó en el suelo y espero a que todos hicieran lo mismo - les contare un cuento para dormir

\- ¿No es algo temprano?

\- Mañana se van a levantar más temprano que de costumbre así que yo que ustedes iría a la cama inmediatamente después de esto - respondió estoicamente el sargento desde la entrada - y como yo no tengo interés en tus cuentos, me paso a retirar.

Dicho esto salió del comedor dejando al resto de su equipo con la mayor

\- Amargado - dijo la mujer

\- ¿De que trata el cuento señorita Hange? - preguntó Armin con un trasfondo en sus palabras

Por la mañana Eren había llegado hecho un apuro al comedor, sudando frío y con un muy notorio sonrojo en las mejillas, no quiso dar razones ni explicaciones a nadie.

En los entrenamientos no estaba concentrado ni en lo más mínimo

Durante todo el día noto incomodo a su hermano ante la presencia del sargento Levi e incluso de la mayor Hange, lo que despertaba cierta curiosidad en él y la única que podía sacarlo de dudas era ella, pero por mas que intentaba acercarse, Eren encontraba la forma de alejarlo de Hange como si no quisiera que hablaran.

No iba a quedarse con la duda.

\- Esta basado en una historia real, algo que podría motivar a algunos de ustedes y quería contarlo antes de que partamos a la expedición.

Todos se quedaron callados y esperaban atentos, un cuento no le venía mal a nadie.

 _"Había una vez un pequeño ángel con un pasado oscuro y triste, con sueños arrebatados y que fue obligado a ser fuerte. A pesar de lo complicado de su entorno siempre intento salir adelante._

 _Consiguió la oportunidad de ser libre, sin embargo pagó un precio muy caro a cambio. Tomaron sus alas; entonces nuestra historia cambia ... Había una vez un soldado, un soldado al que la vida le había mostrado todo el dolor que un humano es capaz de sentir. Perdió a su familia, perdió a sus compañeros, se encerró a sí mismo dentro de sus propios muros y poco después perdió la esperanza."_

\- ¿Qué clase de cuento motivacional es este? - preguntó Jean

\- Cállate y déjame terminar ¿quieres?

Detrás de la puerta Levi esperaba atento el resto de la historia, su historia.

" _Nadie podía igualarlo, mucho menos superarlo, no había quien pudiese acercarse a él ... o eso se creía. Un día sin aviso ni advertencia su muro comenzó a fracturarse, unos bellos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa sincera se volvieron su debilidad "_

\- prosiguió la mujer con una tierna sonrisa pintada en su rostro

Levi estaba odiando el cuento, Eren tenía curiosidad del verdadero significado y Hange estaba lista para el final.

 _" El soldado intentaba resellar sus paredes, pero donde cubría un hueco, su corazón abría otro. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo...el soldado tenía miedo a amar._

 _Al ceder, su debilidad se convirtió en su fortaleza y tesoro más preciado. Su ángel, quien podía llevarlo tan alto como jamás pudo llegar. Sólo le faltaba una cosa . . . ser un poco más valiente para buscar la felicidad "_

\- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó Historia conmovida

\- Es todo lo que sé hasta ahora - respondió Hange alzando los hombros

\- ¿Cómo?! ¿Y el final? - apoyó Ymir

\- El final no lo decido yo, esa es decisión del soldado

Para algunos (de lento aprendizaje) la historia sin final no había sido más que una pérdida de tiempo, otros buscaban el trasfondo de la historia y el pequeño rubio más inteligente que el resto de sus compañeros inmediatamente buscó la mirada de su mayor.

Hange lo miró cómplice y sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Emocionado, Armin se giro hacía su hermano para ver su reacción ante lo que acababa de escuchar y se topo con la mirada confundida y pensativa de Eren.

Cierto, su hermano era un idiota.

* * *

Eren y su lenta comprensión -.-

Gracias por sus comentarios y votos. Realmente es algo especial para mí, incluso el hecho de que sigan mi historia a su biblioteca es súper lindo :3

-NekoDarge


End file.
